Princesa
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Ante todo ella era su princesa, lo sería por siempre. La luz de sus ojos y la razón de su existencia, pero ante todo, estaba confiado de que ella podría encontrar a su príncipe, ese que la hiciera feliz sin importar su apariencia o las circunstancias.


_Buenas noches… ¿cómo andan?_

 _A petición de mi queridísima amiga_ _ **atadalove**_ _les traigo este breve One-Shot_

 _Esta historia está parcialmente inspirada en un comic de tres páginas creado por_ _ **Ceejles**_ _y de veras les digo… amo, amo sus dibujos… es tan genial 3_

 _Cómo siempre, disfrútenlo!_

* * *

o

O

o

 **Princesa.**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO:**

o

O

o

 _Los cuentos de hadas no se hacen realidad. Al menos no en la mayoría de las ocasiones._

 _A veces me pregunto ¿por qué tiene que ser de esa manera?_

 _La vida es un ir y venir de sorpresas, amigos, seres queridos, sueños y metas, fotos borrosas de un pasado que no vuelve. Un montón de recuerdos que van quedando olvidados, guardados en el eterno cajón con aquellos que en algún momento les dimos más valor que a nuestra propia vida._

 _Cada día que pasa no es más que un futuro recuerdo, una futura memoria. Algo que no va a regresar pero… siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones._

―Marinette… ―escuchó aquella voz y cerró el diario, guardándolo en su caja.

―Hola, Alya ―saludó con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro―. Gracias por venir.

―Marinette. Debió ser obvio para ti que vendría.

La morena la abrazó y un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos azules. Se aferró con fuerza a su amiga. Deseaba, deseaba más que nunca, más que nada, que al terminar ese abrazo estuvieran de nuevo en preparatoria y pudieran reír porque todo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Pero no. Esto era la vida real.

―Todos han venido ―continuó Alya sonriendo, secándole un par de lágrimas―. Myleen, Nino, Alix, incluso Chloe está aquí.

―Gracias, de verdad aprecio mucho esto.

―¿Se puede? ―La puerta se abrió y la rubia cruzó la puerta con un ramo de flores en manos―. Hola, Marinette.

―Chloe… ―la rubia la abrazó y las lágrimas se desbordaron una vez más.

―Ya, ya, todo va a estar bien. Te lo digo yo ―le guiñó un ojo y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa―. Vamos, ahora mismo tienes que ser fuerte.

―Lo sé…

Las tres bajaron acompañándose.

Habían transcurrido al menos 4 años desde que habían acabado la preparatoria. Alya y Marinette habían conseguido un trabajo a tiempo parcial en el Grand Hotel de Paris y por diversos motivos terminaron conviviendo más con la odiosa rubia e incluso descubriendo un lado de ella que tal vez nadie conocía, suficientemente bueno para que pudieran aceptarla como su amiga.

La sala estaba repleta. Tantas personas que conocía muy bien estaban ahí, siendo testigos de los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en la familia Dupain Cheng.

Las flores y las dedicatorias se agrupaban en un rincón de la sala y ella no podía hacer más que mirar todo aquello con nostalgia, con un poco de incredulidad. Tantas personas les apreciaban para tomarse la molestia de ir hasta ese lugar a apoyarles en su mayor perdida.

―Mamá… ―llamó Marinette y Sabine se volvió para verla―. ¿Estás bien? ―La mujer tenía marcadas ojeras en su rostro y no soltaba una foto que le había sido entregada.

―Sí, cariño, solo un poco triste, pero estoy bien.

―Permiso… ―llamó Alya y le entregó su teléfono a Marinette―. Tienes una llamada.

―Gracias, Alya. ¿Te quedas un rato con mamá? Responderé afuera ―salió al pasillo que daba a las escaleras y llevó el móvil a su oreja―. ¿Hola?

―¿Marinette…? ―Escuchó aquella voz y sus pupilas se dilataron.

―¿Adrien…?

―¿Qué de tiempo, no? ―Hubo un breve silencio y el rubio continuó―. La cosa es que… Me he enterado de lo de tu padre por Nino…

―Sí, bueno… ―se recostó a una de las paredes―. Gracias por llamar…

―No, no tienes que agradecer. El Sr. Tom siempre fue una de mis personas favoritas. Supongo que has de estar algo ocupada con todo esto.

―Un poco, Alya y Nino han ayudado mucho.

―Mi padre me dijo que estás trabajando con él desde hace unos meses.

―Es por mis prácticas profesionales. Aun así ha sido una experiencia memorable.

―Sí…

―Sí…

―Marinette… yo… he hecho lo imposible por ir en cuanto recibí la noticia, pero… no ha sido muy fácil conseguir un vuelo desde Nueva York directo…

―No te preocupes. Lo entiendo… tu, hiciste tu vida allá, yo hice la mía acá. No tienes que venir. Además, ya lo peor está por pasar…

―Te llamaré en cuanto esté en París.

―No tienes que hacerlo, de verdad ―Manom se asomó haciéndole un par de señas y apretó el móvil―. Tengo que irme… ya vamos al cementerio. Adiós, Adrien…

―Hasta luego, Marinette…

 _«Papá, ¿Algún día conseguiré mi propio príncipe azul? ¿Así como La bella durmiente o Cenicienta? Que sea súper apuesto y me haga soñar con él cada día.»_

 _«Desde luego, Marinette… conseguirás un príncipe, después de todo, tu eres mi princesa.»_

 _―_ Papá… ―contuvo las lágrimas mientras todos se alejaban lentamente del cementerio. No supo quién se llevó a su madre. No entendió del todo las despedidas de sus amigos. Solo se quedó ahí. Sola.

 _«Papá, ¿me enseñas a hacer tus galletas de chocolate?»_

 _«Claro que sí, Marinette. ¿Quieres prepararlas para alguien en especial?»_

 _«Sí, mamá dice que a los hombres se les enamora por la barriga y estoy segura de que a mi príncipe lo enamoraré con galletas»_

 _«¿Pero qué cosas te dice tu madre?»_

Lo escuchaba reír. Era como si siguiera ahí.

Se rindió. Dejó sus rodillas tocar el suelo y se sentó. ¿Qué más daba? Estaba sola. Nadie la vería llorar y si la veían que importaba.

Un gran estruendo sacudió el cielo y pudo gritar.

 _«Papá… ¿mi príncipe azul será hermoso y soñador, cierto?»_

 _«Marinette… no necesitas un príncipe que sea hermoso y soñador… necesitas un príncipe que te proteja y te cuide, uno que siempre esté a tu lado, incluso en los momentos más difíciles, que seas todo en su mundo y solo viva por ti. Aquel que esté dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por estar a tu lado. Ni siquiera tiene que ser realmente un príncipe… solo tienes que ser su princesa.»_

 _«¿Me dirás cuando lo encuentre?»_

 _«No, eso lo descubrirás por ti misma… yo solo estaré acompañándote durante el camino…»_

―Eres un mentiroso… ―susurró con los ojos fijos en la lápida―. Dijiste que me ibas a acompañar, pero ahora me dejas sola… eso no es justo…

Su vestido negro estaba empapado. Se levantó de la grama y caminó en silencio hasta una parte más sola del cementerio. Se dejó caer recostada a una de las estatuas y cerró los ojos.

―¿Se puede? ―Escuchó una voz a su lado y giró el rostro―. Hola.

―¿Qué haces aquí…?

―Te dije que llamaría al estar en París pero… no contestas tu teléfono y Alya dijo que estabas acá.

―No tenías que venir…

―Pero quería hacerlo ―abrió su paraguas y se aseguró de cubrir a ambos de la lluvia―. Te vas a resfriar. Deberías volver a casa ahora.

―No quiero… ―respondió abrazando sus rodillas―. Se me hace un poco difícil estar en ese lugar.

―Entiendo… ―Se levantó y le ofreció la mano―. Entonces vamos a otro lugar, donde quieras.

―No sé si puedas seguirme al sitio al que quiero ir ahora…

―Vine desde Nueva York, pasando por dos aviones, un autobús y un tren… creo que puedo hacerlo.

―Quiero ir… a la cima de la torre Eiffel ―dijo señalando la estructura a lo lejos.

―Bueno, al último piso podemos ir.

―No… a la punta de la torre… solía ir hace unos años.

―Yo también lo hacía… era relajante… poder ver toda la ciudad desde lo más alto de la torre, respirar el aire de París mientras te golpea en la cara…

―Se sentía tan bien.

―Quiero hacerlo otra vez…

―Yo también…

―¿Por qué no volviste? ―Preguntó sonriendo.

―Porque la persona que me acompañaba desapareció repentinamente. ¿Tú?

―Me fui del país…

―Cierto…

―Pero, los mejores recuerdos de mis años en París son de esos días. Te diré un secreto… solía vestirme de gato y salvar el mundo ―dijo con sarcasmo.

―¿Ahora me dirás que tú eras Chat Noir? ―Preguntó sonriendo.

―Pues… sí… así que, llevarte a la torre Eiffel no está tan lejos de ser una realidad.

 _«Papá… conocí a alguien en la escuela… es un chico maravilloso…»_

 _«¿De verdad? Eso es una gran noticia.»_

 _«Sí, pero… yo creo que no le gusto… pero es tan increíble.»_

 _«Bueno, Marinette, si es el chico ideal… eso solo el destino lo dirá…»_

 _«Sí, papá…»_

―Bueno… supongo que estás sorprendida ―dijo riendo.

―No… bueno, a decir verdad, sí… un poco…

 _«Papá… hay un chico que gusta de mí… pero no estoy segura de si a mí me gusta… a mí me gusta Adrien no él…»_

 _«Si estás segura sobre tus sentimientos, entonces no temas… siempre sabrás que hacer. Siempre tendrás la respuesta que necesitas.»_

 _―_ Entonces… ―ofreció su mano una vez más―. ¿Quieres ir conmigo, _princesa_?

―Tikki… ―susurró―. Transfórmame…

―¿Ladybug…?

 _«Papá… Adrien se irá del país…»_

 _«Valla… eso es una lástima»_

 _«Iba a confesarle mis sentimientos antes de que terminaran las clases pero… él me ha dicho que se va… ahora que su mamá apareció, se irá a vivir con ella a Estados Unidos…»_

 _«Tranquila, princesa… todo va a estar bien. Si están destinados a estar juntos, lo estarán…»_

 _―_ Plagg… transfórmame ―dijo y la luz verde, cegó momentáneamente a Marinette.

―Entonces… era verdad…

 _«Papá… ¿recuerdas el otro chico del que te hable? No lo he vuelto a ver desde que terminó la escuela… Creo que es normal pero, realmente deseaba seguir viéndolo…»_

 _«Cariño, las personas suelen perseguir sus sueños, tal vez los de ellos estaban lejos de aquí… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Seguirás buscando a tu príncipe o comenzarás a seguir tus sueños?»_

 _«¡Papá, aceptó! Gabriel Agreste me aceptó de aprendiz en mis prácticas profesionales.»_

 _«Felicidades, Marinette… sabía que lo lograrías.»_

 _―_ Lamento haberme ido sin avisar… mi lady…

―No, está bien ―aceptó la mano de Chat Noir y se levantó―. Yo tampoco hice algún esfuerzo por detenerte.

―Hay algo que siempre te quise decir ―dio un paso al frente.

―Yo también…

―Te amo… ―dijeron a la vez.

 _«Papá… ¿estás bien? El Sr. Gabriel me dijo que habían llamado del hospital.»_

 _«No es nada, Mari… solo fue una subida de azúcar. Nada que el tratamiento no pueda curar…»_

 _«Pero… ¿seguro que estás bien?»_

 _«Claro que sí, pero dime… ¿cuándo vas a volver a buscar a tu príncipe?»_

 _«Pensé que no era necesario…»_

 _«Pero siempre es necesario tener a una persona con nosotros, Marinette… Deberías de aceptar alguna cita o conocer a alguien nuevo… si un día no estoy aquí, no quiero que estés sola…»_

 _«Papá… no digas eso… vas a estar bien…»_

―Y entonces no me dejaron entrar a la discoteca porque no me veía mayor. ¿Puedes creerlo?

―Sí, también me pasó una vez, cuando cumplí dieciocho.

―Pero eso fue hace un par de días, Marinette.

―En ese caso si es peor lo tuyo. Al menos yo ahora puedo entrar y no me dicen nada.

―Bueno, considérate vencedora en esta contienda.

 _«Papá… el Sr. Gabriel me invitó a presentar mis trabajos en su próxima pasarela en Nueva York, dijo que le pedirá a Adrien modelar mi ropa. ¿No es genial?»_

 _«¿No era ese el chico que te gustaba?»_

 _«Sí…»_

 _«Bueno, supongo que es la forma en que el destino los quiere unir otra vez…»_

 _―_ Será mejor que vuelva a casa ―dijo levantándose de las vigas―. Mamá debe de estar preocupada.

―Marinette… espera ―tomó sus manos y sonrió de esa manera que solo Chat Noir sabía―. Yo por ahora no puedo volver a París… los contratos que firme son muy difíciles de romper y debo de seguir trabajando en Estados Unidos por al menos tres años más.

―Eso es genial, que tomes tan en serio tu trabajo.

―Sí… pero… ¿irías a Nueva York al terminar la escuela?

―¿Ir a Nueva York…?

―Sí… esto puede sonar un poco repentino pero… ¿te irías a vivir conmigo a Nueva York?

―¿Contigo…?

 _«Papá… el Doctor dice que has recaído otra vez…»_

 _«Ya te dije que esto es solo pasajero. Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo van los preparativos para tu viaje a Estados Unidos?»_

 _«No iré… el Sr. Gabriel llevará los atuendos, pero los exhibirá él en mi nombre… no te dejaré así.»_

 _«Marinette… eres una chica hermosa, y una maravillosa persona… no pierdas oportunidades únicas por pensar en los demás, sobre todo en mí… yo quiero que seas feliz y si tu felicidad estará lejos de París… yo estaré feliz eternamente de verte sonreír.»_

 _―_ Marinette ―saludó sonriendo y ella agitó su mano en respuesta―. Te vez hermosa. ¿Y tú equipaje?

―Está en mi cuarto aún. Sigue siendo temprano así que pensé que podríamos comer unas galletas y tomar café con mamá antes de irnos.

―Es una idea maravillosa ―Sabine apareció con un plato de galletas y las dejó frente al sofá.

―Un gusto verte de nuevo, Adrien, ¿cuánto ha pasado?

―Un par de meses… ―tomó una de las galletas y la mordió―. Están tan buenas como siempre.

 _«Papá, ¿Algún día conseguiré mi propio príncipe azul? ¿Así como La bella durmiente o Cenicienta? Que sea súper apuesto y me haga soñar con él cada día.»_

 _«Desde luego, Marinette… conseguirás un príncipe, después de todo, tú eres mi princesa.»_

Se quedó viendo una vez más el retrato de sus padres en la pared de la sala y sonrió con nostalgia, abrazando a su Sabine mientras Adrien y el chofer bajaban las maletas.

―Cuídate mucho, Marinette.

―Lo haré, mamá… ―la abrazó y besó sus mejillas―. Te echaré de menos y te llamaré cada día. Cuida bien de la panadería.

―Lo haré, tú cuida bien de Adrien.

―Lo haré… ―contuvo las lágrimas y le apretó con más fuerza―. Vendré en un par de meses a verte.

―Está bien, cariño… ―le tomó la barbilla y le limpió las mejillas―. Marinette… no estés triste. Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti de estar junto a la persona que amas y cumplir tu sueño de ser una diseñadora famosa. Cuando me vine de China yo tenía mis propios sueños y mi propio amor… y desde que naciste he sido consciente de que un día debía dejarte partir. Ve por tus sueños, que yo me quedo aquí donde siempre estuvieron los míos.

Los años pasaron y el invierno llegó una vez más.

Tomó la paragua y cubrió a Marinette mientras el botones les llevaba el equipaje. Los pasillos del aeropuerto seguían siendo enormes, a pesar de que los habían recorrido tantas veces. Dentro ya había guardado el paraguas.

―Date prisa, date prisa ―pedía con insistencia.

―Marinette… no corras… el doctor…

―Por favor, no estoy corriendo, camino rápido, eso es todo.

―Cómo tú digas ―rodo los ojos ante la sonrisa de Nathalie―. Ya sabes… esposa feliz, vida feliz.

―Heredó de mí la inteligencia ―dijo Gabriel sonriendo orgulloso, llevando la mano de su esposa.

―¡Hija! ―Saludó con una amplia sonrisa Sabine al verles cruzar la puerta de la panadería―. ¿Gabriel, Annarella, qué hacen ustedes aquí?

―Es una reunión familiar ―dijo Adrien sonriendo.

―Valla… me hubiesen dicho antes que vendrían todos y hubiese preparado algo.

―No, mamá, tranquila… no es necesario.

―Pero, Marinette…

―Solo teníamos que darle una noticia muy importante y decidimos venir todos lo antes posible ―secundó Adrien y ante el silencio de los presentes y el asentimiento de Gabriel, Marinette le entregó un sobre.

―Felicidades… ―dijo Adrien sonriendo mientras Sabine lloraba con la ecografía en manos y les miraba temblando como Adrien abrazaba a Marinette enmarcando su estómago.

 _«Papá… tenías razón… al final si conseguí mi príncipe y resultó no solo ser el más guapo y el que más me hacía soñar, sino que además me protege, me cuida, me ama… y no solo a mí, pues ahora nosotros también tenemos a nuestra propia princesa, y es nuestro turno de cuidar de ella…»_

o

O

o

 ***-Fin-***

* * *

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
